


the ways you said i love you

by todomido



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, No Angst Yet, angst is Coming Soon(tm), by that i mean it's coming as early as chapter eight but definitely gonna be there in chapter ten, did i say angst as early as chapter 8?, emphasis on the yet, i meant chapter 3, i was born to write angst, i'll add characters as they come up, sorry y'all but there's no escaping the angst with todomido on ao3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/todomido/pseuds/todomido
Summary: the different ways tsukishima and yamaguchi said i love you.(all prompts belong to trash-by-vogue on tumblr)





	1. as a hello

**Author's Note:**

> hey i don't know if/when i'll be able to continue the hanahaki disease au rip,, i have to practice writing characters personalities before i can really create something with those characters in it, sorry for the inconvenience

Tadashi looked out the window of the small cafe he was waiting in. It was snowing out, the snowflakes falling in a uniform fashion. It was truly beautiful. 

The bell above the door of the cafe rang and Tadashi looked up smiling brightly as he recognized the person who had just walked in. 

“Good afternoon, Tsukki!” He said once the blonde had made his way over to the small table tucked away in the corner of the cafe. “I went ahead and ordered you a slice strawberry shortcake but I didn't know what you would've wanted to drink today so I didn't order you a drink, sorry.” Tadashi looked at the blonde with a soft smile. Kei looked at the freckled male, “I love you.”he said. He didn't notice he’d said it as a hello instead of greeting Tadashi properly. “Tsukki, you big dork.” He laughed, ignoring Kei’s mock offended look. “I love you, too.”


	2. with a hoarse voice, under the blankets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably. not what this prompt meant. whoops.  
> anyways how do y'all writers that write 10k+ fics do it, it takes me days to write like. under 300 words. how do you expel words so easily from your mind and make it so beautiful.

“Tsukki, you really shouldn't be around me that much right now, I don't want you to get sick because of me.” Tadashi’s voice sounded scratchy, whatever he had caught was showing no mercy. “I already told you, I don't care if I get sick because of you.” Kei replied from his current place in the kitchen. 

Tadashi frowned at that. “Tsukki, really, I’ll be fine on my own.” Kei clicked his tongue the freckled male’s words, walking into the living room with a bowl of soup. “I’m not going to leave and that's that, now eat your soup.” He said, placing the bowl on the small table in front of Tadashi. 

Tadashi heard the springs of the couch creek as Kei sat down on the couch. He looked at the bowl of soup on the table and decided it could wait. Tadashi sat up and promptly plopped himself onto Kei’s lap. “What was that about not wanting to get me sick?” Kei asked in a slightly amused voice, carding a hand through Tadashi’s hair. “Shut up.” Tadashi mumbled into the blankets he was wrapped in. A couple of beats of silence passed before either said something. “I love you.” Tadashi’s voice was hoarse and he probably really shouldn't have been talking as much as he had but in that moment he didn't really care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kind of really random but before i published this chapter i stared at this drawing that was sitting in front of me for a solid thirty seconds as if it was going to tell me to publish the chapter


	3. a scream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet y'all weren't expecting ANGST

It wasn't fair. None of this was fair, at least it wasn't for him. Kei hadn't asked for this, honestly. So what if he didn't want to put more effort into volleyball? It really shouldn't have been that big of a deal. He was a good enough player to where he could put in minimal effort and still succeed. 

Lost in his thoughts, Kei didn't notice his aimless walking had led him to one of the gyms. Specifically, the gym Tadashi was practicing in. He debated on going in. One part of him wanted to apologize for everything but another part wanted to continue to keep quiet and mope to himself. 

In the end, he decided to go in and attempt to apologize. Kei saw him staring intently at a volleyball, he couldn't see his face. He figured Tadashi had heard him walk in because he had said “Nishinoya-senpai, I’m sorry but I’m not up for practicing my serves right now.” He sounded like he had been crying. “I’m honestly a bit offended you’d think I was him.”

Tadashi’s head snapped up and looked at the blonde, surprised. He hurriedly wiped his face. “O-oh, sorry Tsukki!” He said with a small laugh, which from Kei’s perspective sounded forced. “Is there something you needed?” Tadashi asked, not looking at Kei. 

“I wanted to apologize.” He caught the freckled males confused look. “For the way I’ve been acting.” Kei clarified. “Tsukki, you don't have to apologize.” Tadashi replied and looked at the blonde. “Yes I d-” “Stop it, Tsukki, please.” He said, exasperated. “If I don't need to apologize then why did you approach me like that earlier?”

The silence was painful. Tadashi was looking at the floor now. “I did it because I care about you. I don't want you to fall behind.” He peeked up at Kei. “You're the only reason I keep playing volleyball, and I don't want to leave you in the dust!” Tadashi’s voice had progressively been getting louder as he spoke. “ _I did it because I love you!_ ” His voice was a scream now. 

Immediately after he said that his hands shot up to cover his mouth. Kei stood there, unabashedly shocked. “I-I mean-” Tadashi looked ready to bolt, having dropped the volleyball he was holding, and that's exactly what he did, booking it out of the gym they were in. Kei waited for his mind to catch up before even thinking to go after Tadashi. 

He listened for the direction the footsteps were going and went from there. The chase went on for a couple of minutes before Kei caught up to Tadashi. Kei grabbed the brunettes wrist, and tried to catch his breath. He had known his stamina was bad but this was ridiculous. 

Before the shorter male could say anything he pulled him into a hug. “You didn't have to run, I wouldn't have rejected you.” He muttered. Kei pulled back and looked at Tadashi, who was crying. “Wipe your eyes, the stars shouldn't cry.” He said with a small smile. 

“Tsukki that was so cheesy.” Tadashi replied, laughing and wiping his eyes. Kei cupped Tadashi’s face and leaned down, kissing Tadashi tenderly. “I love you, too.”


	4. over a cup of tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters within a 24 hour time frame whoa
> 
> it's almost 2 am so if this is shit(it is) iran because i'm half asleep haha
> 
> the last chapter was so long and this is so short i Downgraded(tm)  
> also  
> writing fluff is hard. why.

It was a quiet afternoon, perfect for easing Tadashi’s stress, if even the slightest. School had become increasingly stressful as exams came up. He’d spent long nights studying to prepare and it was beginning to take its toll. 

Tadashi was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his phone stop ringing. He looked at the caller ID, which read out “Tsukki☾♡” He smiled before answering the call with a cheery, “Hey Tsukki!” rolling off his tongue. “Hey, do you mind if I come over?” Was the reply he got. “Oh, uh, sure!” Tadashi was slightly surprised at the straightforwardness, but it was to be expected with Kei. “I'll be over soon then.” And the call was promptly dropped. 

Tadashi paced around kitchen of him home, waiting for Kei to arrive. He stopped once he heard slightly tentative knocks on the door, and made his way to answer it. “Good afternoon Tsukki!” Tadashi said with a smile when he opened the door and saw the blonde. Kei nodded and instinctively muttered “Pardon the intrusion.”

“So, Tsukki, how come you wanted to come over? Not that I’m complaining or anything.” Tadashi looked at the blonde from his place in the kitchen. “I guess I just wanted to see you.” Was the response he got. He smiled, pouring the tea he had made into two cups. 

Tadashi took the cups into the living room and handed Kei one of them. “Thanks.” Kei said, taking the cup. “You're welcome.” It was peaceful and Tadashi didn't want the moment to end. “I love you.” Tadashi blushed and smiled at the blonde, “I love you, too.” Neither of them would trade it for anything.


	5. over a beer bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI IM NOT DEAD 
> 
> uh i don't have an excuse for not writing this i'm just kinda really lazy, sorry 
> 
> i'll try to write more ?? try is the key word here

The former team had proposed going out for drinks since everyone “could finally legally drink” as Tanaka had put it. Kei initially didn't want to go, he hated alcohol and the side effects of it. However, Tadashi thought it’d be nice to see how everyone was doing, so Kei chose to go with. 

Kei looked at everyone, they were rather all wasted, making out with their significant other, or both. He took another sip of his water and watched as Shouyou tripped and fell into Tobio’s chest with Tobio’s following “Hinata boke” and Shouyou’s slurred reply of “Don't be stingy Kags that's Stingyshima’s job.”

Kei chose to ignore the insult, seeing as if he made a rebuttal neither of them would have the mind capacity to understand it anyways. He instead decided to take notice of exactly how much Tadashi was drinking. Kei grimaced watching the brunette drink, moving to take the bottle from Tadashi. 

“Tsukkiiiiiiiiii” Tadashi whined, moving to take the bottle back. Seeing this, Kei moved the bottle out of his reach, making the shorter male's efforts futile. Tadashi fell into Kei’s chest, still reaching for the bottle. “Tsukki give it back.” Tadashi muttered. A prompt no was Kei’s response to to his whining. “Please give it back,” He paused momentarily before continuing, “I love you.” Kei looked at him, he still hadn't gotten off his chest. “I think you've had enough, c’mon, let's go home.”


	6. on a sunny tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before you guys go  
> "anthony what the FUCK"  
> listen i told myself i wasn't going to take a month to write another chapter and you know what i did? take another fuckin. month.   
> it's not even that i spend the entire month writing it's just that i'm fuckin lazy

This park was one of Tadashi’s favorite places. And least favorite. He was conflicted on how to feel about it, due to it bringing both good and bad memories, yet he still spent a lot of time there. It held a lot of firsts for him. It was where he made his friend, had his first kiss, went stargazing for the first time, and other things. 

Tadashi pulled his phone out of his pocket to see if there were any new notifications, just to be met with his blank lock screen. Kei had text him not too long ago to meet him at the park, it hadn't taken Tadashi too long to get there since he lived closer to it than the blonde did. 

He felt as if he was forgetting something, he had the day circled on his calendar but he couldn't remember why. Tadashi wracked his brain trying to remember, swinging back and forth gently on the swing. He typically wrote what was going on on the days he circled but he hadn't, which was odd. 

He was still lost in thought when he heard footsteps approaching him. Tadashi looked up to see Kei in front of him. “Good afternoon, Tsukki!” He said cheerily. He studied the blonde, his appearance seeming ethereal in the late Tuesday sunlight. 

Tadashi blinked slowly, watching Kei pull out a small box from his pocket and handing it to him, “Happy anniversary.” was all he said. Suddenly it clicked as to why he had circled the date on his calendar, it was their four year anniversary. 

He felt absolutely awful that he had forgotten and bit the inside of his lip. He looked at the gift in his hands before speaking, “Um, Tsukki, I’m really sorry I don't have anything in return, I kind of got caught up with stuff and just.. forgot.” Tadashi looked up at the blonde warily. 

“Yamaguchi,” Kei started, “I really could care less if you didn't get me anything, all that matters is that i got to see you today.” Tadashi’s face flushed and he grinned happily. “I’m glad I could see you today, too.”

The blonde had a hint of a smile on his face, which was more than enough for Tadashi. Kei leaned down and whispered “I love you.” into the freckled males ear and gave him a quick kiss. “Happy anniversary, Tsukki.”


	7. as a thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH no explanation for the month this took me but. i'm on summer break now so maybe it'll encourage me to fuckin. write

Kei had received a text from Tadashi simply reading, “open your window” with no context. He raised an eyebrow at it, still opening his window. Tadashi did this sometimes when he wanted to sneak over, though Kei’s mother would never not want Tadashi over. 

Soon after he opened the window Tadashi hauled himself through it, a hastily wrapped gift in his mouth. Tadashi said something that vaguely sounded like “Hey Tsukki.” while he pushed himself through the window frame. 

“So was there a reason you needed to climb through my window at,” Kei checked his watch to see the time, “ten thirty at night with a gift?” 

“Yes, actually, since it's still our anniversary and I forgot earlier, I felt the need to make it up to you.” Tadashi said holding out the small gift. Kei raised an eyebrow and took the gift. 

“Should I be worried?”

“Tsukki! Just open it.”

Kei unwrapped the gift and opened the small box. Inside it held a necklace in the shape of a crescent moon reading, “to the moon” with a small star at the bottom. Kei looked at Tadashi, awaiting some sort of explanation for it. 

“Ah, it was part of a matching set, I have the other one.” Tadashi said, pulling a similar necklace reading “and back” with a small heart at the bottom out of his shirt. Kei held his up next to Tadashi’s so they read “to the moon and back”

Kei had the faintest of smiles on his face. “Happy anniversary, Kei” Tadashi muttered, taking hold of Kei’s hand.

“Happy anniversary, Tadashi, and I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @ yamacoolchi


End file.
